Microgeneration
Microgeneration is the generation of zero or low-carbon heat and power by individuals, small businesses and communities to meet their own needs. Technologies and set-up Microgeneration technologies include small scale wind turbines, Micro hydro, photovoltaic solar systems, Plant Microbial Fuel Cells, ground source heat pumps, and Micro Combined Heat and Power (MicroCHP) installations.Microgeneration technology options The power plant In addition to the electricity production plant (e.g. wind turbine, solar panel, ...), infrastructure for energy storage and power conversion and a hook-up to the regular electricity grid is usually needed and/or foreseen. Although a hookup to the regular electricity grid is not essential, it helps to decrease costs by allowing financial recompensation schemes. In the developing world however, the start-up cost for this equipment is generally too high, thus leaving no choice but to opt for alternative set-ups.Practical Action - Energy for rural communities Extra equipment needed besides the power plant The whole of the equipment required to set up a working system and for an off-the-grid generation and/or a hook up to the electricity grid herefore is termed a balance of systemEquipment required for off-grid-operation and is composed of the following parts with PV-systems: Energy storage apparatus A major issue with off-grid solar and wind systems is that the power is often needed when the sun is not shining or when the wind is calm, this is generally not required for purely grid-connected systems: * a series of deep cycle, stationary or sealed maintenance free batteries (the most common solution) Practical Action - Energy for rural communities (includes short description batteries) or other means of energy storage (e.g. hydrogen fuel cells, Flywheel energy storage, Pumped-storage hydroelectric, compressed air tanks, ...)Hydrogen fuel cells for domestic energy generation * a charge controller for charging the batteries or other energy storage For converting DC battery power into AC as required for many appliances, or for feeding excess power into a commercial power grid: * an inverter or grid-interactive inverter. The whole is also sometimes referred to as "power conditioning equipment" Safety equipment * groundings, transfer switches or isolator switches and surge protector. The whole is also sometimes referred to as "safety equipment" Usually, in microgeneration for homes in the developing world, a prefabricated house-wiring systems (as wiring harnesses or prefabricated distribution units) is used instead .Mentioning of prefabricated house-wiring and its systems Simplified house-wiring boxes, known as wiring harnesses can be simply bought and drilled in the wall without requiring much knowledge on the wiring itself. As such, even local village people are able to install them. In addition, they are also comparatively cheap and offer safety advantages.Benefits of wiring harnasses * battery meters (for charging rate and voltage), and meters for power consumption and electricity provision to the regular power grid Wind turbine specific With wind turbines, hydroelectric plants, ... the extra equipment needed Balance-of-system for wind turbinesExtra equipment needed with wind turbines (Gaiam)Extra equipment needed with wind turbines (EnergyAlternatives)System layout + schematic of diy wind turbine is more or less the same as with PV-systems (depending on the type of wind turbine used ,Schematic showing certain components as controllers built into the wind turbine itself yet also include: * a manual disconnect switch * foundation for the tower * grounding system * shutoff and/or dummy-load devices for use in high wind when power generated exceeds current needs and storage system capacity. Possible set-ups Several microgeneration set-ups are possible. These are: *Off-the-grid set-ups which include: ** Off-the grid set-ups without energy storage (e.g., battery, ...) ** Off-the grid set-ups with energy storage (e.g., battery, ...) ** Battery charging stations Battery charging stations explained *Grid-connected set-ups which include: ** Grid-connected set-ups without financial recompensation scheme ** Grid-connected set-ups with net metering ** Grid connected set-ups with net purchase and sale Net purchase and sale explained All set-ups mentioned can work either on a single power plant or a combination of power plants (in which case it is called a hybrid power system). Note: For safety reasons, there are legal requirements that all domestic grid-connected set-ups must automatically switch off when there is a failure of the mains power supply. This means that they can NOT supply electricity during power cuts. The appropriate supply regulations should be consulted when planing a system. For more about this, see the article on the condition of islanding. Costs Depending on the set-up chosen (financial recompensation scheme, power plant, extra equipment), prices may vary. According to Practical Action, microgeneration at home which uses the latest in cost saving-technology (wiring harnesses, ready boards, cheap DIY-power plants (e.g. DIY wind turbines), ...) the household expenditure can be extremely low-cost. In fact, Practical Action mentions that many households in farming communities in the developing world spend less than $1 for electricity per month. .Households reducing their energy ependitures to $1 a month using renewable microgeneration However, if matters are handled less economically (using more commercial systems/approaches), costs will be dramatically higher. In most cases however, financial advantage will still be done using microgeneration on renewable power plants; often in the range of 50-90% EERE mentioning 50-90% financial advantage using microgeneration In the UK, the government offers both grants and feedback payments to help businesses, communities and private homes to install these technologies. Businesses can write the full cost of installation off against taxable profits whilst homeowners receive a flat rate grant or payments per kW h of electricity generated and paid back into the national grid. Community organisations can also receive up to £200,000 in grant funding.UK Grant Funding information Comparison of Microgeneration and Large-Scale generation Microgeneration can dynamically balance the supply and demand for electric power, by producing more power during periods of high demand and high grid prices, and less power during periods of low demand and low grid prices. This "hybridized grid" allows both microgeneration systems and large power plants to operate with greater energy efficiency and cost effectiveness than either could alone. Microgeneration as integrated part of domestic self-sufficient system Microgeneration can be integrated as part of a self-sufficient house and is typically complemented with other technologies such as domestic food production systems (permaculture and agroecosystem), hydrogen or other extra electricity generation systems for self-sufficient transport, rainwater harvesting, composting toilets or even complete greywater treatment systems. Domestic microgeneration technologies include: photovoltaic solar systems, small scale wind turbines, ground source heat pumps, micro combined heat and power installations, biodiesel and biogas. Installing Solar Photovoltaic systems decentralizes the generation of electricity and centralizes the pooling of surplus energy. While they have to be purchased, solar shingles and panels are both available. Initial startup costs more, but saves in the long run. Solar PV panels can run any number of electric appliances including fans, water pumps, food dryers, signs, refrigerators, fencing and even entertainment electronics.Fritsch, Al, and Paul Gallimore. Healing Appalachia: Sustainable Living Through Appropriate Technology. Lexington, KY. The UP of Kentucky, 2007. Passive solar heating is another effective method of utilizing solar power. The simplest method is the solar (or a black plastic) bag. Set between 1 and 5 gallons out in the sun and allow to heat. Perfect for a quick warm shower.http://www.motherearthnews.com/Green-Homes/2007-10-01/Build-Your-Own-Solar-Water-Heater.aspx The ‘breadbox’ heater can be constructed easily with recycled materials and basic building experience. Consisting of a single or array of black tanks mounted inside a sturdy box insulated on the bottom and sides. The lid, either horizontal or angled to catch the most sun, should be well sealed and of a transparent glazing material (glass, fiberglass, or high temp resistant molded plastic). Cold water enters the tank near the bottom, heats and rises to the top where it is piped back into the home. You can acquire designs through the National Center for Appropriate Technology or design your own. Wind turbines can be purchased for a wide range of prices. It takes a little more technical knowledge to assemble one yourself but plans are available Mother Earth News. Ground source heat pumps utilize stable ground temperatures to maintain heat in the pumps. Typically ground source heat pumps have a high initial cost and can’t be created by the average homeowner. This high initial cost means these systems are usually only installed in larger buildings. While environmentally friendly, they require an external power source and are usually powered by non-renewable energy sources. Biodiesel, an alternative diesel made from used vegetable or cooking oil from restaurants, is a limited fuel source, but utilizes a waste product. You can transform any diesel vehicle to run on biofuels, as long as they are brewed properly. If you already own a diesel vehicle, this change is simple, requiring only a recipe for biofuel and a restaurant willing to give up their waste oil. Domestic heat can also run on biofuels, though it takes more effort in revamping the infrastructure of your heating system.http://www.motherearthnews.com/Green-Transportation/2006-02-01/Biodiesel.asp Biogas is another alternative fuel, created from the waste product of animals. Though less practical for most homes, a farm environment provides a perfect place to implement the process. By mixing the waste and water in a tank with space left for air, methane produces naturally in the airspace. This methane can be piped out and burned, and used for a cookfire. Government policy There is considerable resistance to microgeneration from many governments, local authorities and energy companies. Current incentives discourage energy suppliers and grid operators from bringing energy generation to the point of demand. Policy-makers are accustomed to an energy system based on big, centralised projects like nuclear or gas-fired power stations, and it will require a change of mindsets and incentives to bring microgeneration into the mainstream. Planning regulations may also require streamlining to facilitate the retrofitting of microgenerating facilities onto homes and buildings. A number of countries, including the United Kingdom, Germany, Israelhttp://www.israel-electric.co.il/Static/WorkFolder/HomeClients/pv-hahachlata-hamelea.pdf State of Israel Public Utilities Authority Decision #216 (Hebrew) and USA have laws allowing microgenerated electricity to be sold into the national grid. United States The United States has inconsistent energy generation policies across its 50 states. State energy policies and laws may vary significantly with location. Some States have imposed requirements on utilities that a certain percentage of total power generation be from renewable sources. For this purpose, renewable sources include wind, hydroelectric, and solar power whether from large or microgeneration projects. Further, in some areas transferrable "renewable source energy" credits are needed by power companies to meet these mandates. As a result, in some portions of the United States, power companies will pay a portion of the cost of renewable source microgeneration projects in their service areas. These rebates are in addition to any Federal or State renewable-energy income-tax credits that may be applicable. In other areas, such rebates may differ or may not be available. United Kingdom The UK Government published its Microgeneration StrategyUK Department of Trade and Industry Microgeneration Strategy in March 2006, although it was seen as a disappointment by many commentators.Home power plan 'disappointment' BBC News report on the UK Department of Trade and Industry Microgeneration Strategy In contrast, the Climate Change and Sustainable Energy Act 2006 has been viewed as a positive step.Sustainable energy groups welcome parliamentary initiative to reduce climate change emissions, article by micropower on the Climate Change and Sustainable Energy Act 2006 To replace earlier schemes, the Department of Trade and Industry (DTI) launched the Low Carbon Buildings Programme in April 2006, which provides grants to individuals, communities and businesses wishing to invest in microgenerating technologies. These schemes have been replaced in turn by new proposals from the Department for Energy and Climate Change (DECC) for clean energy cashback via Feed-In Tariffs Clean energy cashback from Feed-In Tariffs for generating electricity from April 2010 and the Renewable Heat Incentive Renewable Heat Incentive for generating renewable heat from April 2011. Feed-In Tariffs are intended to incentivise small-scale (less than 5MW), low-carbon electricity generation. These feed-in tariffs will work alongside the Renewables Obligation (RO), which will remain the primary mechanism to incentivise deployment of large-scale renewable electricity generation. The Renewable Heat Incentive (RHI) in intended to incentivise the generation of heat from renewable sources. These grants can see as much as £1,500 paid towards the fitting of household applications and technologies, with businesses, communities and charities also eligible for funding.Householder Grants They also currently offer up to 41.3p per kWh in the Feedback Tariff plus another 3p for the Export Tariff - an overall figure which could see a household earning back double what they currently pay for their electricity.http://www.fitariffs.co.uk/FITs/principles/export/ Prominent British Politicians who have announced they are fitting microgenerating facilities to their homes include the Conservative party leader, David Cameron, and the Labour Science Minister, Malcolm Wicks. These plans included small domestic sized wind turbines. Cameron, before becoming Prime Minister in the 2010 general elections, had been asked during an interview on BBC One’s The Politics Show on the October 29th 2006 if he would do the same should he get to 10 Downing Street. “If they’d let me, yes,” he replied.The Times (October 30, 2006 ). Cameron: I'd have a No 10 wind turbine Accessed 2010-05-15 In the December 2006 Pre-Budget Reporthttp://www.hm-treasury.gov.uk/pre_budget_report/prebud_pbr06/prebud_pbr06_index.cfm Pre-Budget Report 2006, Section 7.31. the Government announced that the sale of surplus electricity from installations designed for personal use, would not be subject to Income Tax. Legislation to this effect has been included in the Finance Bill 2007.Office of Public Sector Information; Finance Act 2007 Chapter 11, Part 2, Environment. Accessed 2010-05-14 In June 2009 Better Generationhttp://www.bettergeneration.com, the popular green energy site, launched the Power Predictorhttp://www.bettergeneration.com/power-predictor/power-predictor.html which the easiest way for UK residents to find out if their site is suitable for microgeneration. Microgeneration in popular culture Microgeneration has been popularised by several movies, TV-shows, and magazines. Movies such as The Mosquito Coast, Jericho, The Time Machine, and Beverly Hills Family Robinson have done a great deal in raising interest to the general public. More specialised magazines such as OtherPower and Home Power give more practical advice and guidance.OtherPower and Home Power as popular diy microgeneration magazines Websites such as Instructables and Practical Action are increasing the popularity of microgeneration by proposing DIY-solutions which can decrease the cost of microgeneration. See also * Appropriate technology; includes a list of technology usable to set up microgeneration * Citizenre * Deep cycle battery (the type of batteries to be used in domestic, off-grid systems) * Distributed generation * Domestic energy consumption (offers calculations to set up microgeneration-plants) * Emergency power system * Home fuel cell * Hydrogen station * Microgeneration Certification Scheme * Off-the-grid * Organic farming methods; describes the private farming systems usable for self-sufficient houses * Photovoltaic array * Small scale wind power References External links External links on the systems' self-sufficiency parts * Microgeneration.com - Basic information on setting up microgeneration at home * USDA EERE's off-grid generation page * Instructables' article on how to set up a autonomous home at a cheap way * Information on precise domestic power consumption calculations to create partial/or completely off-grid systems * Practical action's info on setting-up microgeneration at home * Earthship Biotincture's info and practical (low-cost) modules on setting up microgeneration systems in practice * VillageEarth AT SourceBook: Contains information on microgeneration systems and set-ups * BlueEnergy; provides general schematic of parts required for self-sufficient energy generation system, also provides info on DIY equipment (windturbine in set-ups) * Domestic Wind Turbine Test Videos * MAKE WIND PAY - Interesting document on wind logging for small scale wind turbines UK related *Wind Turbine Generators, Durham University, UK *http://www.berr.gov.uk/energy/sources *Low Carbon Buildings Programme *Environment and Greener Living *Ofgem information on Feed-in Tariffs *Feed-In Tariffs info on the new guaranteed payments for renewable electricity in the UK *Feed-in Tariffs. Government’s Response to the Summer 2009 Consultation *Everything you need to know about Feed-In Tariffs *Clean Energy Cashback UK portal with everything about Microgeneration *Micropower Council *Small is Beautiful, commentary on UK microgeneration issues *Power Predictor - Low-cost and easy-to-use site assessment *Building for a Future magazine: Microgeneration - Good or bad? *Microgeneration Yorkshire - support for microgeneration sector in Yorkshire *Professional Wind Speed Logger for Small scale Wind Turbine projects Category:Energy development Category:Energy policy Category:Energy economics Category:Distributed generation Category:Sustainable energy Category:Energy sources